


Chremastistophilia

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Chremastistophilia, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, appears to be rape but it not, manual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please look up Chremastistophilia if you have triggers around rape/non con.  This is a consent fic of a different kind.  </p>
<p>Griffin walking home gets jumped by an apparent stranger, rough sex in an alley ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chremastistophilia

Griffin was walking back from the nightclub in Kingston, Jamaica, where he and David had spent the night downing tons of fruity rum drinks and dancing to the live dub and reggae band. They had spent weeks fighting the Paladins and finally felt they were in a safe enough city they could spent some down time together relaxing. Griffin needed some fresh air so they had parted ways, Griffin taking a short cut down a back alley on his way back to their rented apartment.

So it was a total shock when from out of nowhere, he was hit hard on the back of his head, a blow so rough it left him seeing stars. It also made him vulnerable those first few key seconds, and as a result, he found himself shoved face first into a brick wall, a gun held to the left side of his head. He kept his eyes closed as one hand went through all his pockets, pulling out his cash and fake ID and keys and miscellaneous bits that accumulated while being in tourist mode. He could feel a small trickle of blood from where his cheek scraped the bricks the warmth a direct contrast to the cold metal pressed against his skin. His attacker was tall, broad and from the feel of it, very strong.

A muffled command in his ear caused Griffin to react immediately and without question, “Hands up by your head and keep them there. If they move, I shoot.” A heavy motorcycle boot kicked his legs further apart, causing Griffin to go unbalanced for a second. One large hand grabbed his shoulder roughly, straightening him out and then ramming his face even harder against the wall. Griffin could feel more blood trickling down his face, evidence of additional cuts and scrapes. Then there was silence for a few seconds, a sound (or lack thereof) that’s quite ominous when you’re getting robbed. Griffin screwed his eyes even more tightly shut, waiting for the next move.

Griffin could feel the body heat of the stranger standing directly behind him, close enough he would feel the warmth of his breath on the back of Griffin’s exposed bare neck. And after a small pause, both men waiting, one hand reached around Griffin’s chest to keep him in place while the other moved down his body, only stopping to unsnap Griffin’s pants and slowly, tantalizingly, sliding the zipper down. The sound was loud in the darkness and Griffin lost himself in the overwhelming flood of sensations taking over his body. A hot eager mouth attacked Griffin’s neck, biting and licking and sucking as the stranger’s hand pulled his now semi-erect cock from his boxers, pushing his pants slightly downwards. The heat of the stranger’s hand against his bare flesh caused Griffin to harden even further, and when long fingers wrapped themselves tight and started moving slowly up and down, Griffin moaned aloud, unable to contain himself. A kiss was left in his now dampened hair, and Griffin could hear the stranger panting in his ear. He was yanked even more closely against the stranger’s tall body, and the clothed erection poking against his bare ass gave evidence to the raw desire being expressed.

For the next few minutes, Griffin was unable to move, pinned between the stranger’s body and the brick wall. It was an assault on his senses, the stranger’s hands caressing his chest and jerking him off even as the stranger dry-humped him, grinding and thrusting his hips and cock against Griffin’s ass. Griffin began to fall apart, his small body shaking from the intensity of the encounter, and he started shoving his ass backwards, needing and wanting more contact, more connection. Griffin was already on edge from the explorations of the other man who had fondled his balls, lightly pulled on the hairs on his sac to increase Griffin’s sensitivity, and tickled the sensitive skin across his lower abdomen and down into his pubic hairs.

But the kicker was when one thumb started rubbing circles around the head of his cock, spreading the clear pre-cum that was oozing outwards. Griffin could feel the pressure building from deep inside, and everything within him went supernova as those long fingers twisted and squeezed his orgasm out of him. He lost himself to the sensations, his come spurting through the stranger’s fingers and splashing against the wall. He was barely aware of the stranger ramming himself against Griffin’s ass, until the body curled around him jerked a few times, and a familiar dampness could be felt against his ass.

Griffin’s legs turned to jelly and he started to lose his balance. The stranger gently wrapped both his arms around Griffin’s chest, holding him up. An all too familiar voice whispered into his ear, “No falling over, Griffin – I’ve got you.” Griffin leaned back into David’s arms, turning his head slightly to look over his shoulder at his jumper lover. “Fuck David, that was awesome! Almost too intense but in a good way, ya know?” David laughed, squeezing Griffin tightly as he kissed him on the ear. “It’s a good thing I’m willing to indulge all your kinks, you crazy Brit. I never knew people got off on being robbed until I met you.” Griffin smirked and snuggling into David’s embrace, replied easily, “Well, this has been the best hold-up yet – even better than when you robbed me in Manila after I left the bank. You’re getting much better at surprising me when you attack. I liked the gun this time – that was a great addition.” David shook his head in amusement, and replied, “Well, you always keep me on my toes, Griffin. But next time you get to play out one of my fantasies – maybe the French Maid again, or doing it on top of the London Tower. I like that one.” Griffin just sighed contentedly and nodded his agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin and David belong to Steven Gould and 20th Century Fox. I just play with them and return them only slightly bruised.


End file.
